Divided We Stand, United We Fall
by thegirlinthefandom
Summary: The King of Mirkwood's youngest son is forced into a politically arranged marriage with the princess of Rivendell. But what happens when their hearts choose another, and the kingdoms of Middle Earth stand divided against the Lord of Darkness himself. Will forbidden love be enough to unite them once and for all?


**AN:** _I'm finally writing my first fanfic!_

 **Summary:** The King of Mirkwood's youngest son is forced into a politically arranged marriage with the princess of Rivendell. But what happens when their hearts choose another, and the kingdoms of Middle Earth stand divided against the Lord of Darkness himself. Will forbidden love be enough to unite them once and for all?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Hobbit, or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

 **Divided We Stand United We Fall**

 **1\. An Unsettling Feeling.**

* * *

For as long as Fugaku Uchiha could remember, there had never truly been such a thing as peace for the kingdoms of Middle Earth. The hallways of Mirkwood Palace were filled with nothing but echoed silence, and while the other kingdoms of the realm stood idly by, taking full advantage of the temporary tranquility they had known throughout the years, the raven-haired ruler knew the truth about what was coming into play. No, the Elven King could clearly see through a false sense of security instilled by the silver-haired wizard's words.

"There's nothing to worry about Fugaku, it's been half a century since the attack."

"Kakashi, listen to me, I sensed it. I sensed his power."

"He's been dead for fifty years. It's simply just not possible."

Fugaku was about to speak, but the young sorcerer was correct. The Dark Lord had been defeated five centuries ago. He had even been among the many to witness his demise. However, if the Lord of Darkness had indeed faded into dust, why did Fugaku's spine chill at the all too familiar, ominous chakra signature lingering still.

Kakashi taking notice of the young king's worry finally sighed "Very well, if it eases your nerves, I will go speak with a good friend of mine and seek his council. But I advise you to stay calm until I see to the situation myself."

And with those words, which the masked man decided would surely, put the young lord at ease, he departed the palace in search of his friend, leaving Fugaku restless. Their meeting had been brief, but instead of it's intended purpose to calm the stressed leader down, it only stirred more worry.

For he remembered the past and the consequences it brought… far too well.

* * *

Steel swords clashed against each other while bows were fired on the other side. Arrow's hit their targets and spears hurled forward at increasing speeds. The ground shook as heavy footsteps struck its surface. Four kingdoms, three races, two enemies, one war. Standing at the height of the tallest tower in Mordor, were a pair of fierce, crimson eyes watching the chaos unfold. Cloaked in all black with his long, flowing raven hair, partially hidden under a silver steel helmet, the mysterious man waited for the right moment to strike. Everything was falling into place, right where he desired it.

* * *

"I'm heading into battle."

"I'm coming with you, father!"

At the sound of the high-pitched voice, The King of Mirkwood made an abrupt halt, resting his feet on the marble floor of his vast throne room, and turned his heel to rest his charcoal eyes upon his youngest son. Sasuke Uchiha was a brave but reckless little boy for believing he was capable of handling the horrors of war. In the eyes of his father, he was still just a sprout, so naïve and ignorant to the actual nature of the world. However, Fugaku didn't doubt for one second, that he would become a fearsome warrior in the future. For he saw the fire burning brightly in those onyx eyes. He'd stand as tall as the great oak trees of his enchanted forest, grounded by unwavering strength and loyalty for his people. Just as his older brother did.

"Maybe next time younger brother."

An older boy with his dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, spoke with a monotonous voice as he walked in front of his sibling. Itachi Uchiha gently placed his index and ring finger on his baby brother's forehead and smiled at him for a moment, then swiftly broke contact and reached for his helmet. Sasuke watched as his older sibling grabbed his sharp blade in hand and walked towards their father as he spoke.

"Itachi and I will go out into the battlefield. I need you and your mother safe in the palace."

"But father-"

"Sasuke, do as your father asked."

The woman who spoke ascended from her spot on one of the two thrones in the room to walk behind the child, grabbing his shoulders gently in an attempt to calm him. As he looked over his shoulder, she offered him a warm smile of reassurance and encouragement.

"Besides, if you weren't here, there wouldn't be anyone to watch over and keep me safe from harm. I need my brave little knight to protect me."

Sasuke blushed at his mother's words and happily nodded, silently agreeing to her wishes.

"I promise I'll protect you, mother."

* * *

"Your Highness, we come with a message. It's urgent!"

The guard's orotund voice pulled the Elven King out of his past memories and back to the present. He turned to face the guard providing him with his full attention, urging him to proceed with the message. The elf spoke.

"The King of Rivendell has requested your presence. He wishes to converse with you about the relations between your kingdoms."

The raven haired ruler raised a dark brow at the statement. It had been centuries since Mirkwood and Rivendell had any sort of relations. Fugaku couldn't remember the last time he had a cordial conversation with the pearl eyed king. Yet, that didn't stop his curiosity. Why would Rivendell's king suddenly decide to meet with him again, considering their past history? The guard finally spoke once again retrieving the Lord from his thoughts.

"Will you accept the invitation, Your Highness?"

"Ready my horse."

* * *

 **AN:** _Well there's the first chapter! I know it's short but I intend to make this at least 40 chapters. I'll try to update this fic every 2-3 days. See you next chapter! :)_


End file.
